Untitled... Still pondering, any sugestions????
by yoli ibi
Summary: ::dances:: Yay! Chapter 2 is now up!! Heh. Ne ways, this is about everyone that is like an animal (Zidane, Freya, etc.) they will be hunted down. PLEAZ R&R If it is good enough, I'll put up more. It takes me about a week to get a new chapter.
1. Cruel Life

Note: I know no characters are listed now, just need to describe what's happening first, please understand. They are coming in  
the next chapter. Of course, only if you people are liking it, or seem interested so far.   
  
This is originaly just some story I wrote on my own. I'm changing it a little, so it can have ff9 peeps.  
  
Pleaz R&R!  
  
  
  
  
Nobody seemed to be nice anymore. They would all laugh at the deaths of the different people. Ones, still human, but had animal   
parts to them, like claws, tails, or pointy ears. Yet others looked pure animal, yet they seemed different. They could speak, and   
stand on two feet, just the way they looked made them different from wild animals.  
  
There were many people like this, and some learned how to transform to look human, yet their blood remained the same. Most   
lived on the outer continent, which humans did too. These people all lived in peace, while everyone on the main continent, didn't.   
The animal-human like creatures were hung, thrown in prison to starve, shot a thousand times, or even worse, one of pain and   
agony, of what no one can bare.  
  
This is the only reason why the human-like creatures transformed to look like humans. Not all of them were born with this ability   
though, and they had to hide for all their life. The ones with this ability were very lucky, for the human creatures did not know of   
it. It has been kept secret for hundred of years. It was a nice way to hide, and unlike any other way. They could live with their   
enemies, and not be harmed in any way. They could also all have fun, play games, and talk to one another.  
  
It made no sense why the human creatures wanted to destroy the animal-human creatures. Possibly, it was their nature to love it,   
the sound and smell of death. Ones on the outer continent were different though; they did not seek pain and death, but peace   
itself. Everybody says that the outer continent's way of life is poor. They are continuously having wars, which is true. People on   
the main continent blame the animal-human like creatures for this. That is why they all must be destroyed.  
  
It seemed they have won. None of the human creatures could find any animal-human like creatures. Everyone was so proud,   
but no one seemed to know why. The only difference between now and before is that many lives have been lost. That didn't   
occur in anyone's mind, only the ones who were still hiding in the human form. Only they felt sorrow, pain, and anger. They   
were the only ones that cared, that seeked revenge.  
  
Then one night, everything came to an end. A boy was being attacked by a savage monster that could easily crush him. One of   
the animal-human like creatures became their regular form to become stronger. He wanted to protect the boy, in which he   
succeeded. The boy told everyone in town what happened, and the secret was no long a secret.  
  
In a few days, they would collect blood tests of everyone to see what they are. The whole thing in the past will then repeat   
itself. No one could escape, there was no where to go or hide. They were all doomed; nothing could protect them now. The   
Gods of the mighty heavens never answered their prayers, and they probably won't start now. This was the fate that they were   
all cursed with but they couldn't understand why. They lived happily together for the last years, but now the human creatures   
have to ruin it. All they want is destruction, until they have their own way.  
  
Now only two days remain, until the blood is collected from everyone. There must be a way to escape, there has to be a way   
out.  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me if you like it, or dislike it. Your reviews mean so much to me, you don't even know! Feel free to give suggestions,  
if you feel something is wrong. ^_^ 


	2. Sneak Through The Way

I've been away from home now for quite some time. Not once did the thought of the crazy war coming again threaten me.   
Though everyone else was scared, even humans. Who knows what's going to happen, what greed. The horror and screams of   
pain are only two days away. Only two days, and I'm still sane? Perfectly calm without a drop of fear? The thought of that was   
unbearable, yet my mind remained relax. Perhaps it is best to remain calm. There's no use of shouting out anger of fear.  
  
I've been walking now for hours. I am so tired, I can barely stand. I walked alongside the buildings, keeping one hand on it to   
control my balance. My mind occasionally drifted off, telling me to rest. That was it, I could bare it no longer, I had to listen to   
my mind for once. After taking a deep breath, I sat down on the ground, with my head against the wall. I shut my eyes, turning   
my head to the side, trying to get some comfort.  
  
I was so tired, so dead. Yet noises came in my head, and kept me awake. I opened my eyes; I wasn't so tired anymore. It   
came from the building I was leaning against. There was some talk about a war, but not the one in two days. It was another   
one, I listened carefully, trying to get the details. It sounded like there was an army of men inside, but I paid attention to the   
main speaker. He mentioned of a sneak attack at Acucia. He made it sound like there were going to attack that city, more like   
kingdom.  
  
Acucia is one of the few kingdoms on the outer continent which is still ruled by a king and queen. Most just have a regent, or a   
high-ranked person to rule over their kingdom. Its strange, Acucia is such a peaceful kingdom. They would never attack   
anyone unless if there were forced to. Then again, no one on the main continent is quite sure of that today. That was only last   
heard.  
  
I wondered how I could warn their people. How I could let them know of their fate that lies ahead. There's no way for me to   
get there though, not another continent. I was only a child, a mere teen, I could never own, nor afford a boat. Boats are now   
the only way to get there. For some strange reason, no one flies planes anymore, and they aren't even being produced.  
  
I walked over to the docks anyway, just to see what would happen. It was really big with so many boats. I walked around   
casually, trying to look interested, more than searching for something. I didn't want to look suspicious, since everybody things   
every child is nowadays. Don't know what the difference really is between children and adults. Possibly the fact that children   
want peace, while adults don't.  
  
Right before my eyes was the biggest boat I have ever seen before. It was gigantic, not once would I ever dream to see   
anything, just anything, so big in my life. I was full with wonder and amazement, and excitement and joy when I read a sign   
carved on the boat. "Cargo ship, owned by Lyle." Why, this ship goes to the outer continent! If I was correct, Lyle was a city,   
or whatever it is, close to Acucia. Now, I just have to find a way to get in.  
  
I searched for a way to get in, but there was only one door. People are loading the ship now, there's no way to get past them.   
Then I looked closely at the boxes. They were all half-empty, with a nearly opened lid. It'll be easy to hind in there, I don't   
think they'll notice my weight to be suspicious. I looked around some more, and something caught my eye. The people are   
getting the boxes from an area just about enveloped. Or so, they was a little hole that I could see through.  
  
I went to where the boxes were, and to my surprise, nobody was watching over them. Nobody leaves so much junk just let   
loose, where anybody can't take it. Oh well, this just makes my job a lot easier. I heard someone coming, and I quickly got   
into a box closest to the ship, so I won't have to say inside so long. I didn't get a good look at what I was sitting on, but it   
couldn't be anything too bad.  
  
The box started to move back and forth, and I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could. I tried my best not to hit the sides, but it   
couldn't be helped. I twiddled my thumbs in boredom, it seemed that I was being carried for hours. The box soon after started   
to saw slowly, I could barely tell that it still even was. I stayed inside though; I didn't want to go out if someone was out there.  
  
I tried so hard, yet couldn't resist. I was still very tired from before, and I've been sitting around for hours doing nothing. I feel   
asleep from the tiredness and boredom, and remained in that state for a long time. 


End file.
